Buried Secrets
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: A collection of one shots based on my story (Facing The Truth), it's sequels (The Sorcerer's Friend and Lost And Found) and it's side story (Sorcerer's Past).
1. Who Are You?

**A/N: Welcome to my one shot collection. These will be based off Facing The Truth (FTT) and The Sorcerer's Friend (TSF). So read them first or these stories may not make any sense. At the beginning of each one shot I will put some info about it in the author's note, info such as a summary or the setting.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Who Are You!?<strong>

**Main Character(s): Skydoesminecraft and one of my Ocs**

**Setting: Random Town. Between chapters 9 and 10 of FTT.**

**Summary: They brought an extra person back from the squid king's castle and Sky is having problems figuring out who is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

I glanced down at the injured boy in my arms, his breath shallow and uneven. His blood is staining my dark gray shirt and his blue space suit. A petite fifteen year old girl stands to my right. She clings to my arm as her tear-stained eyes stare into nothing. In front of me Seto is talking to one of the town's people. I can just barely hear what they're saying.

"There's a house on top of the hill. No one has lived there for years. You're welcome to stay there if you want. I'm sure there's enough space for you and all your friends." The town's person told Seto as she pointed to a large house not far in the distance.

"Thank you. Um… You wouldn't happen to know where we could get some health potions." Seto asked nervously.

"The brewery is on the main street. It's the third building on the left," she replied.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing sweetie. Now if you need anything else don't be afraid to ask me alright. I'll be in the Town Hall. It's the big building in the center of town."

"Alright. Thanks again," Seto replied before turning back to the rest of us. "Why don't you guys go to the house and I'll get the potions."

"I'll go with you," Ty volunteered. Seto nodded and we went our separate ways.

A few hours later we are all in the house except for the recruits they decided to go back to the base. Eden's friends, Connor and Temperance, went with them. Seto and Ty had come back from the Brewery and everyone who needed a potion had one. Eden is in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She's been in there for a while and I'm starting to get worried but I had no luck convincing her to come out.

Everyone else is downstairs in the living room, even Jason and the mudkip. The mudkip woke up a while ago but still has a slight headache from being knocked unconscious. He is sitting on one of the two couches with Ian, Seto, and Ty. Jason is sitting in a chair not far from said couch. The wound on his chest is almost completely healed thanks to some potions; however it will leave a scar. He is still a bit weak from the amount of blood he lost but other than that he is fine. Due to a rip in his suit and a crack in his helmet Jason decided to take his spacesuit off for the first time ever or at least the first time around us. He has soft sandy brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He is wearing a navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

Ryan and Jordan sit on the second couch with Jerome and Mitch. The rest of us, me, Bodil, Ant, and a mystery person are scattered around the room sitting in chairs we took from the dining room. This mystery person is here because Connor and Temperance brought him back with us. They must have found him with Eden and she must have insisted on bringing him with us. The mystery person has messy black hair with barely noticeable blue highlights and butter-hazel eyes similar to Eden's. He is wearing an old white tank top, baggy cargo pants, and a pair of Eden's sunglasses. He too was badly injured but thanks to some potions he is now almost completely healed.

"Where's Eden?" Jason asked to no one in particular.

I sighed and answered, "She's in a room upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because she's having one of these emotional breakdowns where it's best to just leave her alone for a while."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Slightly annoyed by the unknown person's unannounced presence Ian looked at the mysterious boy and said. "No offense but who are you?"

The mystery boy grinned. "Sorry I would tell you but someone in this room already knows who I am and until he figures it out I'm not telling."

"Urgh. Fine!" Ian exaggerated. "Whoever it is better figure it out soon before it drives me insane." The mudkip went to say something but Ian cut him off. "Worse than I already am."

"How is that even possible?" Ryan asked.

"Very carefully," Ian replied and everyone laughed at how obvious he made his answer sound. "Can you give us a hint or at the very least tell us who should know you?"

"Yeah, I guess," mystery boy replied. "I grew up with this person although it's been a few years since I've seen him. He is obsessed with butter and sucks at parkour."

Immediately everyone's eyes are on me. I ignored mystery boy's insult as I thought of who he could be. After a while I gave up. "I have no idea."

"Really Adam, you don't remember me?"

"No sorry," I replied shaking my head. His smirk grew and you could tell he's having fun toying with me. Annoyed by the boy's amusement and not knowing who he is I shouted, "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"That's what you have to figure out." I scowled at him and he laughed.

Ian sighed "Well you obviously know who Sky but do you know who the rest of us are?"

"No clue."

"Well, I'm Ssundee or Ian." Ian introduced himself and everyone else followed.

"I'm Seto."

"I'm Deadlox or Ty, whichever you prefer."

"I'm HuskyMUDKIPZ but you can call me Quentin. Oh, and just for the record I'm an amphibian."

"Don't listen to him," I shouted. "He's a FIIIIIIEEEESH."

"I'm not a freaking fish," he shouted back and glared at me. I just smirked. Everyone's laughs filled the room and I saw a spark of amusement in mystery boy's eyes. After we calmed down the introductions continued.

"I'm BajanCanadian or Mitch."

"I'm Jerome."

"I'm xRpMx13 but you can call me Ryan… or Warden Freeman."

"I'm CaptainSparklez but you can call me Jordan."

"My name's Bodil."

"I'm Jason," Jason mumbled his voice soft and tired.

"Are you okay?" Mystery boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just exhausted."

Mystery boy nodded although he doesn't look completely convinced. However his attention was drawn away from Jason when Ant spoke. "My name's Antvenom but you can call me Ant for short."

I just barely caught the flicker of pain and sadness in mystery boy's eyes before it disappeared a second later. 'There's only one reason someone would be hurt by Ant introducing himself and that's if they knew him before he lost his memory. Which means the mystery boy is…' "Aden."

He grinned. "Took you long enough."


	2. Sunglasses

**Title: Sunglasses**

**Main Character(s): Skydoesminecraft**

**Setting: Border Town 9 years before FTT**

**Summary: The reason Sky hides his eyes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Sky laughed as he walked through the small town with his friends Dawnables, Antvenom, and Aden. "Did you see how high you jumped!?"

"Shut up! It wasn't funny! You scared the crud out of me," Aden whined.

"I-I can't b-believe you actually th-thought a creeper was behind you!" Sky continued through his giggles. "They don't even spawn during the day."

"Yeah but you could still see one," the six year old protested.

"Hisssss..."

"Adam, knock it off! You already scared him half to death once," Dawn interrupted.

"Hey, what happens if you get scared half to death twice?" Ant suddenly asked.

"Holy shit! That makes no sense!" Sky exclaimed ignoring the glare he received from Dawn for swearing.

"I know right. You'd think that if you were scared half to death twice you'd be dead but you're not."

"I th-" Aden was cut off as he ran into something. He fell backwards from the force and looked up to see what he had run into. In front of him stood two teenagers both around sixteen years old. The taller of the two, the one Aden had run into, scowled. While the boy behind him grinned already knowing what was about to happen.

"Why don't you watch where you're going ya little shithead!?" The taller one shouted.

"S-sorry," Aden stuttered.

Sky stepped in front of his scared cousin. "Don't call him that you jerk!"

"Whatcha gonna do about it ya stupid freak!?" The bully asked mockingly.

"At least I have a brain," Sky retorted.

"At least my eyes are the same color."

"Hey quit making fun of my friends!" Dawn stepped forward.

"Why should I?" The bully laughed. "They're a bunch of freaks."

"Why do you always make fun of Sky's eyes but never mine?" Dawn challenged.

He smirked, put his hand under her chin, and leaned forward before whispering in her ear. "Because it makes you look beautiful. While on a guy it just looks ugly."

"Don't touch me," she hissed and smacked his hand away.

The bully laughed again. "Besides his aren't just _two_ different colors, they're _three_. That makes it worse."

Shouts of Adam and Sky were heard from his friends as said boy pushed between the two bullies and ran.

"You're a bunch of dicks!" Dawn yells at them before she and her two friends take off after Sky.

Only once they reached the center of the town and had left the bullies far behind them did they stop running. They stood there for a while catching their breath. Ant looked around. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know," Dawn replied looking around as well.

"He might have gone back to Tyler's house," Aden suggested

Ant sighed. "At least it's a start."

A few minutes later they had arrived at Tyler's house. He greeted them as they walked in. "Hey guys! Welcome back."

"Thanks. Is Adam here?" Ant asked.

"Yeah, he came back a little while ago. He seemed pretty upset thou. Did something happen?"

"You could say that…" Dawn trailed off unsure of how to explain what happened.

"Mike and his gang again?"

Ant nodded. "Yeah… we should probably let him calm down for a bit."

Just as Ant finished his sentence Eden, Sky's other cousin and Aden's Twin, came barreling through the door. "Where's Adam?" She asked breathlessly.

"Upstairs," Tyler replied. "But I would wait a bit before talking to him." His suggestion was ignored as she ran up the stairs.

**Sky's POV**

_'Besides his aren't just two different colors, they're three. That makes it worse.'_ The words repeated in my head as I ran through the town. I took a sharp right and ran into a simple oak wood and cobblestone house. I closed the door and just stood there leaning against it trying to calm down.

Tyler, the owner of the house and one of my best friends, walk out of the kitchen. He smiled. "Hey Adam! You're back early."

"Yeah," I mumbled softly without meeting his gaze. I could feel tears form in my eyes but I refused to cry.

Tyler must have noticed because his smile was replaced by a concerned frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I walked past him and up the stairs. I went into the guest where I've been staying. I locked the door behind me and sat on the floor with my back to the door.

Awhile later I heard the door open and muffled voices. _'Ant, Dawn, and Aden must be here.'_ Not long after I heard the door open again with a loud bang and Eden shout, "Where's Adam?" I didn't hear their reply but I don't need to. Seconds later I hear Eden's footsteps on the stairs. They slowed down until she came to a full stop on the other side of the door. She knocked and softly called out, "Adam."

"Leave me alone," I called back. _'Please just go. I don't want anyone to see me like this.'_

"Adam, please let me in. I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Please? It's important."

"Fine." I sighed, stood up, and unlocked the door. I then sat on the bed in the back of the room. Standing in front of me Eden smiled and placed something on my head. I gasped as the world became a shade darker. "Wha?"

"They're sunglasses. I thought that they'd hide your eyes and then Mike and his friends won't have a reason to make fun of you," the young girl explained nervously. "And then you wouldn't be sad."

"Thanks Eden. Now let's go back downstairs. I think Tyler and the others are worried," I said grinning. She smiled brightly and nodded her head.


	3. Bad Dream

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Title: Bad Dream<strong>**

**Main Character(s): SetoSorcerer and Deadlox**

**Summary: This is what chapter 4 of TSF would have been if you guys had chosen Setolox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ty's POV<strong>

I looked at the clock and sighed. 'Seto's probably still up watching Jason.' I sighed again and stood up. 'I should go check on him or he might stay up all night.' I walked down stairs stopping once I reached the doorway to the living room. Jason is still passed out on the couch and watching him is Seto. He sits on a chair next to the couch with his knees hugged to his chest. His head turns to look at me as I step into the room.

"What are you doing up?" He asks tiredly.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retort calmly and sit on the couch opposite of the one Jason is on. The two couches and the chair make a sort of 'U' shape around a small table in the center of the room.

"Some has to watch him..." He nods his head towards Jason. "...in case he wakes up or gets any worse."

I roll my eyes. 'Typical Seto, he worries about everyone else before himself.' "I'll watch him. You go rest."

"But-"

"If anything happens I'll go get you. Besides we can't have you getting sick too."

"Alright." Seto sighed and stood up. He walked towards the doorway but stopped before he reached it. "Would you mind if I slept down here?"

"No, go ahead." I replied. He started to go back to the chair. "There's room next to me if you want."

"Thanks," he mumbled and laid down on the other end of the couch. It was silent for a while as he tried to fall asleep. Apparently it wasn't working because he started talking to me. "So why are you still up? Besides now you're obviously watching Jason."

"Bad dream."

"Oh… You wanna talk about it?"

'Not really,' I thought sadly. 'If I tell him about my dream he'll find out that I have a crush on him. Then he might hate me… but then again he might not. I guess it's worth a shot.' I sighed and he sat up as I started to explain. "So there's this boy I like and in my dream I confessed to him. He turned me down. One thing lead to another and I woke up when he said he hated me."

"Who was it?" I didn't respond. After a few moments of silence he sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. It's just hard."

"It's okay. Take your time."

"You," I mumbled softly.

"What? I didn't hear you." Seto spoke gently. 'That's because I didn't want you to.'

"It was you," I said louder. I stood up. I was on the verge of tears as I walked to the chair. "Just forget it."

"Ty wait." Seto grabbed my hand. "I… I like you too."

I looked back at him. "Really?" He blushed and nodded. I smiled and sat back down. We sat there holding hands and enjoying each other's company until I noticed he was shaking slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold."

I wrapped my arms around him and laid us both down on the couch. He returned my embrace curling up in my side and burying his head in my chest. I laughed softly. "Better?"

"Yeah," he mumbled half asleep.

**Eden's POV**

I stood in the doorway to the living room and smiled at the scene before me. Jason is still passed out on one of the couches but on the one Ty and Seto are asleep in each other's arms. 'It's about time they got together.'

I turned and left the room. I came back a few minutes later with two blankets. I used one to cover Jason and used the other to cover the snoring lovebirds. Once I was done I went back upstairs.


	4. Forgotten

**A/N: Hey look I finally updated something. Don't worry I'm working on TSF right after this so there should be a new chapter of that either today or tomorrow.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lola12: I'm working on more one shots but unfortunately I can't do many about Ant's memories because I have other plans for that. *grins evilly and holds out a virtual muffin*<strong>

**Purplmuffinfan: Glad you like my stories and don't worry I'm working on more. I just have a lack of self-motivation and free time. *gives out virtual muffin***

**Truemu lover: Yeeeeeeeeesssssss here more. *gives virtual muffin***

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Forgotten<strong>

**Main Character(s): Antvenom, Aden**

**Setting: near Coal Town, 7 years before FTT**

**Summary: How Ant lost his memory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Two boys sat on a large platform with their legs dangling over the edge. Behind them is a sign that says 'congratulations you made it to the end.'

"Aaaaaannnnnttttt," the younger of the two, Aden, whined.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" The other boy, Antvenom, called back in the same whiny voice.

"I'm bored! All these parkour maps are too easy!"

"We can parkour on the treetops in the forest."

"But we've done that a million times already!" Aden complained. "Besides that's more like walking from tree to tree than real parkour."

"Then what do you want to do? We could try to find an adventure map to play on," Ant suggested.

"Nah we've probably been on all the ones close to home."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know!" Aden cried exasperated. He thought for a moment before grinning mischievously. "We could parkour in the jungle."

"I don't know about that..." Ant trailed off uncertainly.

"Come on it'll be fun. We'll stay on the lower branches so then if we fall it won't be very far."

"Alright," Ant agreed reluctantly.

"Yes!" Aden cheered happily.

**Time Skip (a few hours later)**

"Aw man it's raining." Aden pouted.

Antvenom laughed. "Don't worry we can stay in the treehouse until it stops. We already told our parents we'd be out for a while."

"Okay," Aden agreed. as Ant started walking toward their jungle treehouse. Aden trailed after him slowly still pouting. Together they climbed the vines leading to the low branch of a jungle tree. On top of the branch is a small wooden structure with some holes left for windows. Inside the small building is two beds, two large chests, and six furnaces. "We really got to finish this sometime."

"I have the glass panes for the windows but I keep forgetting them everytime we come here."

Aden shrugged. "We'll remember eventually."

Ant laughed. "Probably ten years from now. Then we'll be too old to come here."

Aden gasped with fake shock and hurt. "You're never too old for a treehouse."

An hour later the rain stopped. "Come on Ant! Let's go it finally stopped raining!" Aden shouted excitedly.

"Hold on a minute. Jeez," Ant replied as he put his stuff back in his chest. "I gotta put this away." As soon as he was done Aden was dragging him out off their treehouse.

Once they were outside of the structure but still on the branch Aden stopped and asked, "Are we gonna start here or start on a different tree?"

Ant thought for a moment. "Hmm. I think here's good."

"Okay! Can we start up there?" Aden pointed to the flat roof of the treehouse.

Ant laughed. "Yeah!" They climbed to the top of their small treehouse. "Which direction?"

"Um... That way." Aden pointed in the direction of the closest jungle tree.

Ant smiled. "Alright let's go!" He ran and jumped off the roof landing nimbly on a branch. Aden grinned and followed after his friend.

They parkoured for a few hours; running, jumping, and messing around with each other. However they were forced to stop when they no longer saw trees in front of them. Aden dropped down to his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the branch they are on. He gazed down at edge of the cliff and it's shear drop down to dirt, broken land, and scattered trees. "Whoa, it's Dead Man's Cliff," he whispered in amazement. He then started to crawl backwards but his hand slipped of the branch. He fell forward but Ant grabbed his arm, the one that was still partially on the branch, and both him backwards. They both landed on the branch a small thump. "Holy shit," Aden swore as he stood up shakily.

"Are you okay!?" Ant asked as he helped his friend stand up. Aden nodded. "Are you sure?"

Aden nodded again. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was just a little scary."

"A little!? I just saved your life!"

"Can we just go back to the treehouse?" Aden asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ant sighed. He then grinned and attempted to lighten the mood. "Race ya there!"

Aden grinned back. "You're on!"

They both took their running stances near the edge of the branch. "Ready?" Ant asked. Aden nodded. "Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!" They both shouted as they took off but neither made it very far.

Ant screamed as he slipped and fell off the branch. "Taylor!" Aden cried out as he tried to grab the others hand and failed. He held his breathe and silently prayed that his friend wouldn't fall off the cliff. He released his breathe when Ant landed on the edge. Aden scrambled down the vines and rushed to his unconscious friend's side. Quickly and carefully he pulled Ant to safety away from the cliff. He then put his ear to Ant's chest and smiled when he heard his heartbeat. He then carefully lifted Ant as he stood up and walked back to the town.

**Time skip (3 days later)**

Aden sat next to Ant as he lays sleeping in a hospital bed. "Please wake up soon," he whispered to his comatose friend. Ant groaned and slowly opened his eyes almost as if he had heard his friend's request. He sat up weakly and took in his surroundings. When his gaze landed on Aden, the young boy pulled him into hug. "Ant, I'm glad you're finally awake!"

Ant sat there in shock as Aden hugged him. Once he was released he gave the younger boy a confused look and asked two simple questions that broke Aden's heart. "Who are you? And who's this Ant person?"

Tears formed in Aden's eyes. "You really don't remember anything?" Ant shook his head no and Aden ran from the room in tears. Aden ran and ran until he bumped into someone.

"Aden what's wrong?" Sky asked.

"He doesn't remember!" Aden sobbed into his cousin's chest.

"Who doesn't remember what?"

"Ant! He doesn't remember anything!"

Sky stood momentarily frozen in shock before kneeling down and hugging Aden tightly.


	5. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Here's one of the two oneshots I will be posting this weekend. The second one will be posted later today or tomorrow afternoon.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

><p><strong>Truffle: Glad you're enjoying my stories. Don't worry I'll continue writing oneshots it just taking a while to come up with ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Don't Leave Me<strong>

**Main Character(s): Setosorcerer and Goldsolace**

**Summary: Another version of chapter 7 of TSF**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

'It didn't work,' Seto thought bitterly. 'I knew I was taking a chance by using Eden's blood in the potion. Even if I had used Aden's it would have turned out the same. The blood of a half-breed makes any potion unstable but what choice did I have? If I hadn't used her blood Jason's death would've been guaranteed. Now there's only one way to save him.' Seto raised his left hand slowly as he began to mutter a spell. He held his hand palm down over Jason's body. His hand started to glow a dark blackish purple as the magic worked its way through his body.

**Brice's POV**

'It's hardly been a day and I already miss him.' I sighed staring at the drawing I had just finished. It's of Seto and I walking in the woods like we used to before he moved to Craft City. I sighed again and looked out the window of my medium sized personal library. 'Is it really that late already.' I watched as the sun disappeared behind the trees before standing up, stretching, and walking to the kitchen downstairs.

Once there I took some raw beef from one of my chests and put it the furnace. I sat at my messy table while I waited for the meat to cook. I was about to get myself a drink when something caught my eye. Hidden underneath an old soup bowl left on the table is a piece of paper. Moving the bowl out of the way I carefully picked up the paper. It's a note and judging by the neat handwriting it's from Seto.

_Dear Brice,_

_There's something I must tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't say this when I saw you last night but I didn't want to ruin our time together._

_I'm afraid I won't make it to Duncan's in time before the poison in Jason spreads to far through out his body. If that happens I won't be able to live with myself knowing that I could have done something to save him. I'm sorry but if he dies I will use that spell even if it costs me my own life._

_I love you forever and always Brice. Goodbye my love. I'm sorry._

_~Seto_

Tears flowed steadily down my cheeks as I read the note. 'This can't be...' I whipped away my tears as I had a sudden determined thought. 'I have to stop him. I can't let Seto die. If he dies I die.'

Forgetting about the steak that just finished cooking in the furnace I bolted out my front door. Then I take to the sky and fly as fast as I can towards Duncan's lab.

By the time I got there it was midnight. Without a second thought (or knocking) I burst through the front door. I ran from room to room looking for Seto's familiar hood or the blonde scientist known as Duncan. Eventually I found the latter of the two in a large room along with twelve other Minecraftians. Of course the only one I recognized was Duncan.

Everyone stared at me but I ignored it and immediately asked the first thing that came to mind. "Where's Seto?"

It took Duncan a second to realize who I was and what I asked. However once he did he replied quickly. "In that room with Jason." He pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room.

I rushed past him but paused outside the door. 'Please don't be to late,' I prayed silently. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I couldn't help but sigh in relief when I saw him standing there. However the feeling quickly vanished when I noticed Seto's hand hovering above a young man's body and glowing with magic. "Seto!" I screamed as I grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards into my chest.

"B-Brice," he gasped before struggling to get out of my hold. "Let me go."

"I can't let you do this Seto," I whispered and held him tighter. "That spell could kill you."

I know but I can't let him die knowing I could've done something to save him! It would haunt me for the rest of my life!"

"Please don't leave me Seto," I begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't promise that."

"Then at least let me help you."

Seto didn't say anything. He just held his hand over his friend again. I copied him and together we recited the spell. Our hands glowed with magic, his a dark purple and mine a bright yellow. Soon the boy we're trying to save started glowing too. We continued reciting the spell until we heard the boy start to breathe again. We lowered our hands and I hugged Seto from behind. "We did it!" He mumbled happily before going limp I my arms. Worried, I checked his pulse and smiled when I felt the steady beat of his heart. 'Thank you for not leaving me. I love you Seto.'


	6. Getting Help

**Title: Getting Help**  
><strong>Main Characters: Rythian, Seto, Duncan, Soro, Lewis, Ridgedog<strong>  
><strong>Setting: The Yogscast 'Town'<strong>  
><strong>Summary: What happens between chapters 15 and 16 of Sorcerer's Past<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The five boys fly from Soro's and Seto's future home to a small town in which most of the Yogscast lives. Rythian, Seto, and Brice fly uses their magic. Duncan flies using a jetpack he made. And Soro is wrapped up in a blanket and is being carried by Rythian. It takes a few hours but they finally make it to the town. When they land they are greeted by a man in an orange and white space suit.

"Welcome back Duncan, Rythian. Who are your friends?" Sjin asks politely.

Rythian ignores his question. "Where's Lewis?"

"He's at Zoey's. Why? Is something wrong?" Rythian ignores him again and takes off towards Zoey's mushroom house. Seto, Brice, and Duncan follow him.

"I'll explain later," Duncan tells Sjin as they pass him.

"Alright," Sjin replies somewhat awkwardly.

"Lewis!" Rythian calls out once he spots said man among Zoey's cluster of mushrooms.

"Hey, Rythian!" Lewis calls back. "What's up?" He asks as he approaches the group. Then he notices the bundle in Rythian's arms that is Soro. "What happened!?"

"He's been sick for awhile now. We've tried everything to make him better but nothing has worked." Seto answers.

"Alright. Um... Usually Minty handles this kind of stuff but she's gone somewhere with Hannah. Martyn might know what to do but he and Toby are Notch knows where. Hm.." Lewis thinks for a minute. Once he has an answer he snaps his fingers together as if a light bulb just clicked on in his head. "Ridgedog!"

"Who?" Duncan asks.

"You and Rythian haven't met him yet but he's a member of the Yogscast. He's a demigod so he spends most of his time in the Aether or elsewhere. I'm sure he's dealt with something like this before or has at the very least heard of it."

"How do we contact him?"

"You don't have to worry about that. He'll be here in a minute."

"You called, Lewis." A man appears beside said spaceman. The new arrival is tall with reddish brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He wears a long black coat with gold colored accents, a gray shirt, tan pants, and leather boots also with gold colored accents.

"Hey Ridge," Lewis greets the newcomer. "We wanted to know if you could help us with something."

"What is it?" The newcomer, Ridgedog, grunts.

"Soro got sick awhile ago and shows no signs of getting better," Lewis informs him.

Ridgedog looks at the bundle in Rythian's arms. "Do you know how he got sick?"

"He fell into a half frozen lake," Seto explains.

Ridgedog places his forearm against Soro's forehead for a few moments before removing it again. "What is he?"

"What do you mean?" Seto is taken aback by the man's question.

"He clearly isn't human. So, what is he?"

"He's half wither and a quarter human." Rythian answers.

"And?"

"We don't know."

"He never told you?"

"He doesn't know himself."

"Hmm... Interesting. Well, anyway, you're best bet is to take him to the Nether and let his magic heal him."

"Thanks," Rythian mutters and heads toward the Nether portal built on the outskirts of the 'town'. Seto, Brice, and Duncan follow him. Lewis and Ridgedog decide to accompany them as well but they trail behind slightly.


	7. Truth 1 Sky

**Title: Truth #1**  
><strong>Main Characters: Sky, Eden, Jason, <strong>  
><strong>Setting: The meeting room in Sky army's base<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Chapter five of FTT in Sky's point of view.<strong>

**Sky's POV**

I take a deep, shaky breath before I speak. "It all started five years ago. We lived in a small village. The closest city was at least a day's travel away. Aden and I had been messing around on a parkour map. Normally Eden would be with us but she went to the city with her mother."

Eden cuts me off softly mumbling, "It's kind of ironic how the one day the three of us weren't together was the day everything went to the Nether."

"Yeah. I suppose it is." I grimace. "Anyway, as I said before, Aden and I were on a parkour map. We were messing about and joking around. He was teasing me about how easy the map was for him and was making fun of me for struggling with some of the supposedly easier jumps. We never saw the squids coming."

"I was walking back from the city with my mom." Eden tells he part of the story. "We knew something was wrong as soon as we saw the village. Everything was on fire. Squids were everywhere killing all the people that lived there. We ran to our house. My family and Adam's family lived together at the time. When we got to the house we only found Aunt Cassandra."

"My mother," I interject quietly.

Eden nods in agreement and continues her story. "She said that she hadn't seen my father since the night before and the Uncle Brian, Adam's dad, had gone in search of Adam and Aden. I happened to remember what parkour map they said they'd be on and ran there. My mom followed and called after me but I ignored her. I just wanted to find Adam and my brother." Tears gather in her eyes. "I found the parkour map and went as fast as I could to catch up to them. When I finally saw them I called out to them so they'd wait for me. They stopped like I wanted. That's when I saw the squid. I tried to warn them but I was to late." Tears trail down her cheeks and she wipes them away.

"She tried to warn us," I continue the story for her. ."..but before we could do anything the squid grabbed Aden from behind. It somehow managed to knock his sword away from him and dragged him of the platform he was on. I tried to grab him before the squid got away. But I only managed to grab onto the amulet he always wore around his neck." I grasp the amulet I where around my own neck. I find it oddly comforting. "The amulet.. It broke.. I couldn't stop the squid from pulling him into the water below us. Eden went to go after him but I stopped her. It was too late. He was already gone." I can feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes but I fight them back. I can't cry now. I have to be strong for Eden. "At lot of people died that day and four of them were people closest to me. But one of their graves was empty." I tried but I just can't do it. I let the tears fall and quickly wipe them away with my sleeve, releasing the amulet from my grasp in the process.

"He isn't dead." Eden deadpans defiantly.

"No offense or anything," Ty states cautiously. "But if he was dragged under by the squid and he didn't resurface, he's dead."

She shakes her head no. "It… It's impossible for him… for either of us to drown."

I, along with everyone else, give her a confused look. Seto is the first to speak. "Why?"

She takes a deep breath and looks directly at me. "I'm sorry we never told you this before…" She trails off. "Aden and I we… we're only half human. Our other half gives us the ability to… to breathe underwater. It's also why we always were sunglasses… They hide the physical traits we get from our other half."

I'm surprised by this new revelation but it doesn't change anything. She's still my cousin. If I dissed her for being half human than I'd loose have my friends as well as my cousin. I don't know if anyone's noticed but quite a few of the people I hang out with clearly aren't human. However, there is one thing I'd like to know. "What is your other half?"

Her gaze immediately connects with the floor. Shakily she says, "I-I'll tell you when I'm re-ready too but for now I'd prefer not to say."

"That's fine," I reply gently. I'm not going to force her to tell me. It's not like it's some burning question that I have to know the answer to. I'm just curious.

She looks up again and smiles softly. "Thank you."

Then Jordan speaks up from across the table. "Who are the four you spoke of, other than Aden?"

I reply, "My parents and Eden's mom."

"What about your dad?" Jerome asks Eden.

"He still alive," She answers. There's a hint of bitterness in her voice. Why? I have no clue. I've been living with him for the past five years."

"Does he know you're here?" Mitch asks

"No." Her voice is quiet and somewhat strained. She didn't like that question.

"Then shouldn't you go back soon or at least tell him you're here. He must be worried." Jordan says concerned.

Hatred and fear flare up in her eyes. Something must have happened between her and her father."I don't want too."

"But Eden," I try to reason with her but I am cut off.

"I spent the last five years planning my escape from that Nether! And now that I'm finally free you want to send me back!" She screams and suddenly stands up almost knocking her chair over in the process.

Everyone, myself included, stares at her stunned by her outburst. She seems to freeze as Jason tentatively speaks. "Eden, does your father abuse you?"

"What the Nether are you talking about Jason!?" I demand. I stand up as well sending Jason a challenging glare. He ignores me, only focusing on Eden. There's no way anything like that happened. Uncle Eric is a good man. Right?

Eden's gaze once again finds the floor. Quietly she asks, "How did you know?"

My eyes widen in surprise as I stare at her in shock. No fucking way. Did that bastard seriously hurt her. No wonder she more mentally fucked than she used to be.

"The first time we met you were afraid to even look at me and you always seemed to flinch when I moved. I've also noticed that since then to now there has always been a hint of fear in your eyes. That and some of your scars aren't natural. They aren't wounds you can get from PVP fights or mobs." Jason explains.

She stares at him in shock. Then makes a statement of her own. "So I'm guessing you know about _that_ too." He nods. I have no idea what that's about but at the moment I don't care. I'm more concerned about that first part. Is it really true. Did Eric really abuse her.

Only one way to find out."Eden is what he said true!?"

"Yes" She replies softly. "I've spent the last five years being abused by my father and planning an escape from the Nether he made my life." She's starting to cry. At this rate she'll have an emotional breakdown. "Please don't make me go back. Please I can't take it anymore." My prediction was right. She sinks to the ground crying hysterically and shaking violently. The others just stare at her. They have no idea what's going on. They don't know how to help her. It's up to me to do it. I kneel down beside her and wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace,

"I won't. I promise I'll never make you go back there." I whisper to her. She nods and leans into my hug seeking comfort as she tries her best to calm herself down.

A few minutes later she has stopped crying but she's still leaning on me for comfort. The others have migrated to the other side of the room and are talking amongst themselves. She sighs and shakily stands up with my help. Almost immediately after we are both standing someone bursts through the door shouting, "Commander Sky the squids are trying to break through the northern wall."

"We'll be there in five minutes." I tell the recruit. He nods curtly and runs off. I usher everyone to prepare for battle. Everyone puts on butter armor before racing out the door. Everyone except Eden, she goes without armor and leaves her backpack in the meeting room. She follows close behind me as we race through the city. We come to a halt by the northern gate of the city. On the other side of the gate are tons of Sky Army recruits fighting against a bunch of squids. The others run past Eden and I and join the fight. I turn to face my cousin. "Eden, please stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you." She nods in understanding and I run off to join the fight.

I draw my butter sword and slice through every squid I come across as I enter the swarm of bodies. As I kill squid by squid I hear some of the phrases they're repeating. Normally the squid's chatter doesn't bug me but right now it is. They say their usual chants 'I'm a squid!' 'Hey Sky Army!' 'We're better than you!' and all that jazz. But today they are also saying other things like 'Give us our heir!' 'You stole her from us!' 'Give her back!' 'The king demands her return!'. I end up fighting the squids back to back with Jason. They have us surrounded but we easily cut through their ranks. They're voices are so damn annoying!

"What do you want from us!?" I demand annoyed by their endless chants confusing the Nether out of me.

"We want our heir!" A squid replies.

"What makes you think we have your heir!?"

"You stole her from us!" Another squid replies. "We demand her return!"

"That's enough!" I hear Eden shout. "As heir to the Underwater Kingdom I order you to stand down!"

Everyone, recruits and squids, stops fighting and stare at her in shock. She looks furious. Her sword is clutched in one hand and her sunglasses in the other. But what shocks me the most is her change in appearance. Her butter- hazel eyes are now a dark gray with flecks of butter and hazel seemingly swimming in her eyes. Splotches of light gray show on her face and hands and six tentacles have ripped through the back of her jacket. She's half squid!? She didn't want to tell me what her other half is because she half squid. Oh Notch! She probably thinks I'll reject her for it. I can't let that happen.

A quid tentatively approaches my beyond irritated cousin. "Miss Eden, King Erik-"

Eden cut him off by coldly saying, "I don't give a shit what my father wants." The squid flinches and backs away, frightened by the pure rage in her voice and eyes. I get it now. Eden is.. She's their heir. That means her father is.. That bastard Eric is their leader! But that means.. he organized the attack against Coal Town! He's the one that killed my family! He's the one that hurt Eden the most! That bastard is so fucking dead! But first, I need to console Eden. She has to know that I don't hate her for being half squid. If not it'll tear her apart.

Eden's rage slowly dissipates as the squids retreat but as her anger disappears it is replaced by fear. The squids go back to wherever they came from and the recruits return to either the base or their homes. Now only thirteen people remain. The same thirteen that were in the meeting room nearly an hour ago. Slowly we all gather near the now trembling Eden.

"Eden..."Shit! I don't know what to say! I reach out to touch but she flinches away from me tears forming in her eyes.

"This is why I didn't want you to know." She says and takes off running into the forest just outside the northern part of the city.

"Eden! Wait!" I call after her. "EDEN!"


End file.
